Love, love, love
by Lexy10.91
Summary: Basado en los miembros de la surcoreana INFINITE, pero en un universo alterno, el de GLEE.


¡Hola! Omg, hace mucho tiempo que no escriba pero nuevamente estoy aquí, esta historia esta inspirada en una couple que hago, MyungYa, HoSoo, como prefieran llamarla, la verdad no tenía idea que los shippearan juntos, y no lo hacía hasta que mi MyungSoo conoció a Howon, kkk~. Esto es un regalo para él, so... ¡Espero que te guste! Y a los demás lectores espero que se entretengan, para los que no sepan esta ambientado en el mundo de Glee, porque es una de mis series favoritas, ih.

* * *

Kim MyungSoo nunca había sido el chico más popular de su escuela, de hecho ese tipo de cosas nunca llamaron su atención, pero era bien conocido por ser un fanático de los comics y mangas, además de ser un amante de la fotografía, no era raro verle con una cámara en mano.

Sin embargo desde unos meses atrás comenzó de sufrir acoso, en la actualidad ello era algo por decirlo normal, pero para MyungSoo era completamente nuevo, si había visto como algunos de sus compañeros lo sufrían pero que ahora el estuviese en su lugar era diferente, no entendía la razón del porqué, si bien no era de los populares tampoco era un perdedor como solían llamarlos.

Ahora no era una sombra de lo que había sido, su piel estaba más pálida de lo que ya era, una sombra de un tono purpura permanecía bajo sus ojos, estaba más delgado, había dejado sus gustos a un lado, trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido que pudiese, pero claro eso no funcionaba.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… —Pronuncio un chico de cabellos negros y piel tostada, la expresión de su rostro era de total arrogancia, MyungSoo conocía perfectamente esa voz por lo que no dudo en girarse para ver qué era lo que quería ahora.

—Buenos días, hyung. —Dijo lo más cordial que pudo hacía el mayor, pese a que el mayor causaba cierto miedo en el, no le dejaría verlo de esa forma por lo que se limitó a ver con una sonrisa en sus labios. El otro simplemente frunció el ceño con molestia pues no era la respuesta que esperaba de parte del menor, por el rabillo de su ojo vio como una chica de cabellos castaños y sonrisa coqueta se acercaba, pero algo llamo su atención, la chica llevaba entre sus manos un enorme vaso, sabiendo que se trataba de nada más y menos que un slushie se lo quito, la chica no dudo en protestar pero no le presto mayor atención y sin más lo lanzó sobre el rostro del menor, éste en ningún momento espero aquello, en cuanto sintió aquel líquido helado sobre su piel se echó hacía atrás mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro tratando de quitar un poco del hielo que había quedado sobre su piel. El castaño pudo escuchar risas a su alrededor suponía que se trataba de los "amigos" del contrario, sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas debido a las burlas y la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de evitar llorar, por lo menos no enfrente de ellos.

—Howon oppa… mejor vámonos. —Canturreo la chica de cabellos castaños a la que Howon le había quitado el slushie, esta mantenía una expresión de autosuficiencia en el rostro, el moreno asintió dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar, la chica le siguió no sin antes colgarse de su brazo.

* * *

—La odio… —Murmuró n joven de cabellos oscuros y pálida piel, quién le extendía una pequeña toalla a MyungSoo para que así pudiese secar su rostro, el mayor le miro confundido pues no sabía a qué se refería. —¿A quién? —Inquirió tomando la toalla para poder pasarla por su rostro, en esos momentos se escuchó como se abría la puerta de los baños, ambos chicos giraron su rostro encontrándose con la figura de uno de sus amigos.

—SungYeol… —Llamó el menor de todos dejando a un lado al castaño para correr hacía el recién nombrado y abrazarle, este no se hizo rogar y devolvió el abrazo, más al notar el rostro húmedo del otro y su camiseta manchada de un tono rojizo frunció el ceño.

—Fue verdad… —Susurró el mayor alejando con cuidado el cuerpo del menor para caminar hacía MyungSoo, éste simplemente suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. —Fue el menor de todos quién respondió adoptando la misma expresión que SungYeol. —Y sigo sin entender porque Hoya la ha cogido contra MyungSoo hyung. —Agregó caminando hacía una de las paredes para poder apoyarse.

—Es un… —Comenzó a decir el mayor de todos pero fue por cortado por MyungSoo.

—No es gran cosa, de verdad… No pasa nada… —Susurró esbozando una sonrisa triste en sus labios, el menor negó una y otra vez fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no has visto en el estado en el que estás? Esto no está bien, Soo… Lo que hace Hoya no es correcto. —Habló SungYeol cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, su espalda estaba tensa, su ceño del todo fruncido y sus labios habían formado una fina línea.

—Es… —Murmuró el castaño más fue interrumpido por el timbre que indicaba que debía comenzar clases, el mayor suspiro pues sabía que no podía contradecir al castaño, el menor de todos simplemente se quedó observando aquella discusión sin meterse.

—Me voy, tengo entrenamiento… Jong quédate con Soo, ¿Vale? —Indicó a ambos, se dio vuelta sobre sus pies y se alejó de allí, para luego salir por la puerta. MyungSoo no dijo nada, volvió a lo que hacía anteriormente, terminar de limpiarse.

—Cuando… SungYeol se dé cuenta que te gusta Hoya no te la vas a acabar. —Dijo en tono divertido soltando una risa al final, más luego su rostro se tornó un tanto serio.

—Calla… —Murmuró avergonzado con las mejillas enrojecidas, frunció el ceño mientras pasaba la toalla por encima de la camisa quitando algunos pedazos de hielo que estaban sobre esta. —A mí no me gusta…

—¡Cierto! No te gusta sino que estás enamorado de él, de nada más y nada menos que el capitán del equipo de fútbol. —Río con suavidad mientras el mayor volteaba a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es verdad! —Chilló tirándole la toalla al menor, para luego tomar su bolso y colgárselo en el hombro. —Mejor vamos, y deja de decir esas o alguien te puede escuchar.

—¿Quién? ¿Las paredes? —Respondió SungJong sacándole la lengua al mayor, sin más comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de los baños dejó que este saliera para luego proseguir.

—Bueno… eso es interesante, ¿mh? —Susurró un chico saliendo de una de los baños, sin darse cuenta los menores habían sido espiados por nada más y nada menos que dos miembros del equipo de fútbol.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, Dongwoo? —Cuestionó un chico de cabellos azules que se encontraba apoyado contra la puerta observando de re ojo al mayor, este simplemente sonrió.

—Creo que… es hora de… —Comentó Dongwoo de forma misteriosa comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta, el menor le siguió con cierta curiosidad.

—¿De…? —Preguntó intrigado y a la vez curioso, se situó a su lado mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

—¿No es obvio, Namu? ¡DE CUPIDO! —Grito divertido incluso levantando ambos brazos, Woohyun le miro arqueando una de sus cejas, a pesar de ser amigos desde hace años aún no se acostumbraba a ciertas actitudes en el mayor.

—Estás loco… Además, a Hoya no le gustan los chicos. —Recalco cruzando ambos brazos tras la espalda. El mayor rodo los ojos ante sus palabras y golpeo su frente con una de sus manos.

—Ah, Woohyun tienes tanto por aprender, pequeño. —Comentó haciendo que el nombrado frunciera el ceño con molestia, Dongwoo simplemente le ignoro y continúo. —A Hoya no le gustan los hombres, le gusta MyungSoo. —Afirmo riendo, dieron vuelta de uno de los pasillos que daba finalmente a la cafetería de la escuela. —Incluso el me lo confirmo, shh.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Fue la respuesta de Woohyun, pues en ningún momento se hubiera esperado aquello, pero como era tan escéptico más cuando se trataba de su hyung prefirió esperar.

—Sip, todo comenzó un fin de semana luego de que el muy idiota comenzara a acosarlo… —Comenzó a relatar el castaño mientras su mirada se perdía y su mente se enfocaba en aquel recuerdo.

⊱FLASBACK⊰

—Howon… ya has tomado lo suficiente… —Mencionó el castaño un tanto preocupado por el estado en el que estaba ahora su mejor amigo, era raro para el que este bebiera de esa forma, siempre era el quién se emborrachaba en esas fiestas, y que el moreno estuviese así no le daba buena espina.

—T-tengo que hacerlo… d-debo quitarme eso de la cabeza… —Entre murmullos logro decir aquello mientras llevaba la lata de cerveza a sus labios, el contrario entrecerró los ojos confundido.

—¿Quitarte qué? —Preguntó extendiendo su brazo para poder tomar la lata de cerveza que el menor tenía en la mano, pero este colocaba resistencia por lo que le era casi imposible.

—E-ese niñito… —Murmuró pateando una de las sillas para luego tirar la lata, el contrario no le dio importancia a ello y continuo mirando al menor.

—¿Niñito? ¿De qué hablas, Howon? —Hablo por lo bajo pues de alguna forma intuía de que se trataba todo.

—¡MyungSoo! De quién más, lo odio… —En cuanto el nombre de aquel chico salió de los labios del menor una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Dongwoo, haló consigo al moreno hacía los jardines de aquella casa para que nadie les escuchara. —No me deja en paz, ¿Acaso no sabe quién soy? ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me ignora! A mí, el capitán de los Titans. —Comentó molesto el moreno, se dejó llevar por el mayor sin poner resistencia alguna, una vez que llegaron a los jardines Dongwoo buscó unas sillas para poder hablar, o más bien escuchar lo que decía el menor.

—Según lo que he escuchado no le interesa mucho la popularidad… —Mencionó el mayor sentado, se encontraba un tanto pensativo. Jamás se habría imaginado que su mejor amigo fuese gay, no es que le molestara para nada, solo le gustaría ayudarlo de alguna forma pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Y qué? —Chilló pateando nuevamente su ceño se frunció de nueva cuenta, el contrario simplemente negó con la cabeza un par de veces, mordió su labio inferior pues no sabía que decir.

—Bueno… Tiene un buen trasero… —Soltó aquel comentario como si nada, en cuanto sintió la mirada de Howon sobre si giro su rostro, el moreno lo fulminaba con la mirada, sus hombros se encontraban tensos y sus labios formaron una línea. —Oye…

—¡NI TE ATREVAS! —Le gritó señalándolo con su dedo índice antes de lanzársele encima, el mayor lo vio venir al ver su expresión y alcanzo a bloquear una de sus manos pero claro no vio venir el puño que termino estampado contra su ojo.

⊱FLASHBACK END⊰

—Oh, esa vez la recuerdo… llegaste con un ojo morado el lunes. —Mencionó Woohyun divertido, el mayor le fulmino con la mirada.

—Sip, y nosotros… —Rodeó los hombros de Woohyun con una sonrisa implantada en sus labios. —Como mejores amigos de Howon vamos a ayudarle a tener a su hombre, aunque sea lo último que hagamos.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? —Inquirió el de cabellos azules caminando hacía la mesa que siempre usaban cuando comían allí. Su acompañante le siguió con cierta rapidez hasta que llegaron a la mesa y finalmente pudieron sentarse.

—Lo enfrentaremos, obviamente. —Dijo como si nada mientras apoyaba sus brazos sobre la mesa, los ojos del contrario se abrieron más de lo normal.

—Eso no es buena idea, sabes cómo es Hoya… lo va a negar totalmente. —Murmuró inclinándose sobre la mesa para que el mayor le escuchara.

—¿Quién va a negar que cosa? —Ambos chicos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Howon, el mayor simplemente sonrió pero al ver las chicas que acompañaban al moreno torció los labios en una mueca.

—Tenemos algo que comentarte, así que… Señoritas, si nos disculpan… —El mayor le hizo señas a ambas chicas para que se fueran a la mesa en la que usualmente estaban las animadoras, ambas estuvieron a punto de protestar pero fueron interrumpidas por Woohyun.

—Chao… —Las despidió con un movimiento de la mano, las chicas los fulminaron con la mirada y se fueron.

—No sé cómo te las aguantas… —Reprochó Dongwoo acomodándose de mejor manera en el asiento, el menor encogió los hombros mientras se sentaba frente a él.

—La verdad nunca les prestó atención. –Comentó como si nada mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un chocolate y comenzaba a desenvolverlo.

—Claro, porque tú atención está en MyungSoo. —Agregó Woohyun, en realidad lo había pensado simplemente el comentario salió de sus labios, tanto como Dongwoo y Howon abrieron los ojos por aquello.

—¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! —Howon se levantó de la silla golpeando en el proceso la mesa, lo que hizo que algunas de las personas que se encontraban cerca se alejaran de inmediato.

—Tranquilízate... —Dongwoo trato de calmar como pudo al menor, en verdad era que hablarían del tema pero no así, pero ya no podía hacer más.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡¿Ah?! —Preguntó golpeando nuevamente la mesa, esta vez el mayor se levantó para tomarlo por los hombros y así empujarlo contra la silla.

—Te dije que te sentaras. —Siseo el mayor, eran pocas veces en la que molestaba, sobre todo con Howon pero en estas circunstancias lo mejor era adoptar aquella postura, lo sabía perfectamente.

El menor no dijo nada simplemente se le quedo viendo a Woohyun, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero este simplemente le miraba, si había algo que destacaba en él era que jamás se amedrantaba, claro que eso cambiaba cuando se trata a de Howon, ahora mismo trataba de ser valiente, no era cobarde pero conocía perfectamente al menor, cuando se enojaba era alguien de temer por lo mismo todos trataban de no molestarlo y si llegaba a pasar preferían huir que enfrentarlo, y eso incluía a sus amigos.

—Te gusta el chico, me refiero a MyungSoo… Y por favor, no lo niegues, tú mismo me lo afirmaste ese día en el que me golpeaste por decir que tenía un buen trasero. —Dijo sin más, en de cabellos azules desvió su mirada para ver al mayor de todos. Una cosa era que ambos hablasen de ello pero ir a decírselo de esa forma a Howon era completamente diferente, trago duro pero no dijo nada simplemente espero. El moreno abrió y cerró los labios una y otra vez, pues en esos momentos no sabía que decir o hacer.

—No tiene nada malo… —Comenzó a decir Woohyun, a pesar de ser un tema delicado en la sociedad, y algo que no todos aceptaran, la juventud de ahora era más de mente abierta, claro que no todos lo eran pero la mayoría si, y Dongwoo y Woohyun eran unos de ellos. —Todos tienen derecho de querer y amar a quién gusten… —Continuó el chico mientras posaba sus manos sobre la mesa, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, a pesar de la forma de ser del chico de cabellos azules ahora mismo se veía un tanto serio, más que nada por el tema que estaban tratando.

—Y… no puedes negarnos que te gusta por lo menos el chico, joder… somos tus amigos, ¿En serio, Howon? ¿En serio? —Esta vez el mayor se inclinó sobre la mesa fijando su mirada en la de Howon, el chico simplemente suspiro dejándose vencer por ambos.

—¿Qué quieren que les diga? —Murmuró desviando su mirada hacía sus manos, sería la primera vez que hablaría con alguien de ello. —Me gusta, ¿Ok? —Confeso a ambos, en respuesta Dongwoo aplaudió por lo que el moreno levanto la mirada para verle un tanto confundido, Woohyun simplemente arqueó una de sus cejas.

—¡Ingresaremos al Glee club! —Exclamó levantándose de la mesa, les hizo señas a los chicos para que le siguieran, estos aún confundidos le siguieron sin decir más. —Y ya allí vamos a conquistar a MyungSoo, bueno tú… —Señaló al capitán mientras sonreía con amplitud, evidentemente más que feliz. —Lo harás, nosotros simplemente te ayudaremos a hacerlo… —Claro en el proceso también tendrás a tú chico… —Apuntó a Woohyun con su dedo mientras salían de la cafetería para dirigirse hacia los vestidores.

—¿Qué? —Sorprendido fue lo único capaz de pronunciar el de cabellos azules.

—¿Lo tenías todo planeado? —Preguntó Howon confundido y a la vez un tanto emocionado, a lo lejos alcanzó a divisar la figura masculina de MyungSoo, estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia él pero fue detenido por el mayor.

—Pero debes dejar de acosarlo, joder… ¿Cómo quieres llegar a algo con él si lo jodes? —Preguntó Dongwoo con evidente molestia por las acciones de su mejor amigo.

—Estoy seguro que eso es lo que más quiere… —Mencionó esta vez Woohyun moviendo las cejas de una forma sugerente, Howon le miro unos segundos para luego golpear su cabeza.

—No sabía cómo más llamar su atención, ¿Ok? —Respondió finalmente un tanto avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada donde ahora se encontraba el menor.

—Eso cambiará… —Musitó Dongwoo un tanto misterioso guiñándole un ojo a ambos chicos, se despidió de ellos para luego cambiar de rumbo, ambos chicos le miraron algo confundido pero no dijeron nada simplemente continuaron con su camino.

* * *

El chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba alegremente hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos y confidente SungJong, el tema del momento era una salida que tendrían el fin de semana junto con SungYeol al centro comercial, pocas veces podían colocarse de acuerdo para ir a algún lugar. Pero esta vez fue totalmente diferente, SungJong logro convencer al mayor para poder ir por un café a un nuevo local que había abierto, por eso mismo ahora se colocaban de acuerdo con respecto a la hora y el día en el que irían.

—Entonces… ¿Te parece el sábado en horas de la tarde? —Preguntó el menor con una gran sonrisa en los labios mientras anotaba algunas cosas en una agenda. El mayor asintió un tanto entusiasmado mientras cerraba su casillero.

—Incluso puedo tomar algunas fotografías. —Comentó acomodando sus lentes y el maletín que cargaba en su hombro. —Mi hermano dijo que es un lugar bastante bonito, fue el día de la apertura, te imaginaras todo lo que tuvo que es… —El menor lo callo colocando su mano sobre los labios ajenos, el castaño frunció el ceño confundido pero en ese momento sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro por lo que se giró encontrándose con Jang Dongwoo, el pateador del equipo de futbol de la escuela y más que nada el mejor amigo del chico que le molestaba diariamente, un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, trago fuerte y por inercia se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás.

—No se preocupen, no voy hacer nada malo. —Mencionó el recién llegado con una sonrisa afable en sus labios, ambos chicos lo miraron suspicaz. —En verdad, les doy mi palabra no les voy hacer nada, ni dejaré que les hagan algo, lo juro. —Continuó hablando el mayor con cordialidad, de verdad se sorprendía que ambos chicos estuvieran de aquella forma solo por venir a hablarles, no pensó que las acciones de su mejor amigo llegaran a ese punto, un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras negaba. —Chicos, en verdad lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, y me refiero a lo que Howon ha estado haciendo. —Dijo esta vez mirando a MyungSoo, el menor se removió un tanto cohibido. —He hablado con Howon, realmente él está muy avergonzado por cómo se ha comportado, más que nada por lo que te ha hecho, MyungSoo-ah… Sé que no hay disculpa, y que él es quién debería estar diciéndote esto, pero él es un idiota, en verdad… pero no es malo, por eso mismo para que veas que todo esto es en serio… —Miro a ambos chicos extendiéndoles dos panfletos. —Nos gustaría que se unieran al Glee Club con nosotros, no hay trucos, ni nada parecido, es de verdad, nos gustaría que fuéramos cercanos y tal vez formar una amistad, no es obligatorio, en absoluto. —MyungSoo sonrió mientras veía el panfleto y para su sorpresa si se trataba de uno de los tanto que había visto por toda la escuela, para todos era muy conocido la poca fama que tenía aquel club, de hecho estaba más bien de adorno puesto que no tenía miembros y si los tenía terminaban dejándolo ya que terminaban siendo molestados por casi toda la escuela, su fama era peor que la de los inadaptados, y perdedores, como dirían eran lo más bajo de escala social de ahí.

—Gracias, hyung. Se lo agradezco, de verdad… —Sonrió con ligereza al mayor, para luego guardar aquel papel en el maletín que traía consigo. El otro menor frunció el ceño confundido para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué alguien como ustedes querría unirse a ese club? —Cuestionó mirando al mayor mientras alzaba un poco el rostro.

—Te soy sincero, no tengo idea, fue idea de Howon… Puedes preguntarle a él. —Mintió, era lo único que podía hacer, luego le comentaría de que iba todo, pero debía esperar, más que nada a que ellos confiaran en él, o por lo menos en el capitán, había sido estúpido como había actuado pero ahora con su ayuda, y esperaba que pronto con la ayuda del menor, MyungSoo y Howon pudiesen estar juntos.

—Lo pensaremos, hyung. —Finalmente soltó el menor, Dongwoo asintió para alejarse de ambos con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios.

* * *

¡Eso ha sido todo! ¡Gracias ha los que se tomaron la molestia en leer! Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo3.


End file.
